


Your mine now, mine ( Jalec TMI )

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Denial, Dom Jace Wayland, Face Slapping, Homophobic Language, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He hauled Alec to his feet by his hair and pushed him face forward against the wall. Cold and hard against his face Alec listerned as Jaces hot breath hovered above his ear. Dispite being taller, Alec felt small, exstramly vulnrable as he felt Jace close in behind him. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Jace pull hid body up against his ass, the mixing of the cold wall and scolding water sent his sences haywire as Jace's hand reached around his body, resting on his adomon in a possesive manner.---------------------------Jace pays Alec an unexpected visit in the shower and later leaves him wimpering on the floor.A one shot.





	Your mine now, mine ( Jalec TMI )

**Author's Note:**

> Any views portrayed in this text are NOT a reflection of my personal views, this is FICTION!

Trickling down his face, into his eyes before sliping over his lips, the water ran hot as it condensated on the cold shower door. Alec Lightwood just stood there, still, leting the water shower down upon him. With his eyes closed he thought about nothing in particular, his day at the institute, his upcoming scheduall,and of course, Jace. As if by chanse his thoughts were interupted by the audible smirk of his Parabatai. "Ha, look at you, eyes closed, thinking of me I bet," cocky as ever Jace strode into the shower, stark naked with his dick half hard in his hand. Instinct crept in as Alec flushed away, turning his back and covering his privates. "what are you doing?" Jace asked, his blond hair darkening under the water, "Shying away? From me. A little whore like you should be eager, turn around an look at me!" and so Alec did. Jace's body was pale, so white it almost glowed in contrast with the midnight black of the runes that painted his body. His abs were well defined and muscle run from his shoulders down his arms. Long blond hair flopped into his eyes, dirty blond strands obscuring his cold blue eyes. A familiar smirk played on his lips. "Enjoying it faggot, I bet you are, on your knees," without so much as a warning he pushed Alec down who landed hard on his knees, the shower floor tough against his skin. "Open." Like clockwork Alec responded, this wasn't the first time Jace had prayed on him. Alec knelt, his back arched slightly backwards, displaying his torso, as defined as Jace's, his mouth was open wide and welcoming with his full pink lips, his toung stuck out waiting. Bending down Jace retrieved a bottle of shampoo, inserting his large member into Alec's mouth he undid the top. Slowly he poured the cold substance onto his hands before lathering it onto Alecs head. In responce Alec closed his eyes which previously looked up at the blond, big and blue and waiting. Eyes closed, the feeling in his throat was intensified, he focused on breathing steadily, through his nose, despite the large dick in his mouth as he swirled his toung up and down. 

"A little dirty slut like you needs to be cleaned, can't have your discusting body slauntering about the place like that" His hands pulled against Alec's soacked black hair, his fingers dug in, entwining themsleves between his locks, knotting them in in a painful pull of pleasure. "Real men don't need help cleaning themselves, but I suppose I can't leave you that responcibility, it would be too much for your little whore brain. Though, I must say, I don't think a real man showers with a cock in his mouth." Alec carried on breathing, trying to focus on the massaging of his hair and let the words pass over him, but he couldn't, anything Jace said stuck with him. Jace began to rinse the bubbles out of his hair. Alec opened his eyes again, watching the lather spin down the drain. It was so confusing, Jace was being so gentle, looking after him, yet Alec knew what Jace's wants were. It was soothing to watch the plug work it's magic, it helped regulate Alec's breathing. Sencing his divertion of attention, "Me," Jace commanded, looking deap into Alecs eyes, searching his soal, "Only me." Once all the reminants of the shampoo had gone Jace pulled out, spit coated his penis yet he had taken it out before climax. Suddenly his hand fell down on Alec's cheek with an audible slap. The sting ringed in his ears as the sickening grew in his stomach, "You didn't come to me last night, I wanted you thers, I told you to be ther I didn't ask," his voise was coldly calm an stern. Alec has avoided Jace all day, prior to their previouse alone time in the office room. Alec had found himslef pushed over the table as Jace tested his new 'toys', Alec didn't think they were fun to play with, but Jace was exstatic. In a final attempt at rebellion Alec refused to go to Jace's room when told. SLAP! The second one came down harder than the first. Alec kept his blue eyes on Jace's, locked, yet still Jace showed no remorse. Tears started to prick in Alec's eyes as he kept taking hit after hit. By slap twelve Alec was wimpering, the strength rune on Jace's arm glew. Thirteen. The tears spilled over his eyes a slowly ran down his face, a whine escaped his lips. But Jace kept going - it was too much, now wimpering in anticipation of each slap Alec closed his eyes before noticing his slip up.

Imeadiatly, Jace stopped.Dispite his outwards agression he semed pleased on his work. Alec's face was marked sheer red, with blotches surounding his eyes and lips. His top lip was split and bruised. Jace looked down on him and grabbed his hair. "This is why you will never be one of us, why you're not a real shadowhuner. We are taught to endure, look at you wimpering, pathetic! You think that hurts, just wait." He hauled Alec to his feet by his hair and pushed him face forward against the wall. Cold and hard against his face Alec listerned as Jaces hot breath hovered above his ear. Dispite being taller, Alec felt small, exstramly vulnrable as he felt Jace close in behind him. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Jace pull his body up against his ass, the mixing of the cold wall and scolding water sent his sences haywire as Jace's hand reached around his body, resting on his adomon in a possesive manner. "Do you feel that, this is a real man's erection, not that silly little hard on you have." Alec knew in his heart it wasn't his dick that made him inferior, but his mind. Jace's hand slipped round to his but hole, circeling it teasingly. Alec struggled to stay still as one finger entered, and later enougher. Jace stretched him open, hard and harsh the shower water his only lube. Alec arched his back letting out moans and whines of pain and anticipation. Satisfied, Jace brung his hand round to Alec's face, presssing it in his mouth filling Alec with shame and his own juces, the other side guided his penis in to Alec whole. Alec lurched forward but Jace kept him still, a securing hand was placed lightly around his throat, gently even. Jace pushed in, agonisingly slowly at first, all the way before stoping a marveling at the veiw. Alec's short black hair was plastered to his face, from sweat and the water, his face almost glowed red - Jace desided his rear was a little empty. Landing a harsh smack on his ass before pumping in an out of the broken boy Jace leaned foreward, "I don't know what you're crying for, shouldn't you fags be used to this - especially the sluts like you." Alecs breathing was irrational and heavey, his head leaned on the wall for support as his mentally exhausted body took all Jace had, it was all he could do, all he ever did. Jace grunted, his hot breath cascading down Alec's neck. Jace's breaths too became eratic as he pushed in and out, scratching ar Alec.His growns grew louder as Alec relesed abundant pathetic wimpers, landing another smack on his arse Jace came. Cum filed Alec's whole, pulling out Jace watched it drip down Alec's legs before the water swept it away. 

Turning him to face himself, Jace let Alec slump to the floor, realising that was enough for the boy he knotted his fingers in Alec's messed hair. "Good boy, I do prefer it when yor a good slut and I don't have to hurt you, we both do", Alec was shaking on the shower floor in a feverish way, sobs chocked in his throat and he couldn't look up at Jace. The blond leaned forward, pulling at his hair, and brought his lips to Alec's ears wispering something. As quickly as it came all simpathy left Jace and he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around him self, "Don't stay in too long, there no point trying to get clean, a whore like you is always dirty, my room at ten, Aldertree's coming and I'll need some relievence." Jace strutted out without so much as a glance back leaving Alec clumpled on the floor. Alec sat their, his eyes blood shot and teared up, his face burning up in a blotched red and his erection left hard and needy as he recalled Jace's last words, "Don't touch yourself, Alec, I like you desprate, you are mine now, mine!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you have any coments put them below (or if you want me to carry on this story) - requests are officially open to the majority of fandoms, and I'm down with anything!


End file.
